The Universe According to Maris
by Darth's Daughter
Summary: Maris is the daughter of Saiyen Prince Vegeta, and she has major dad issues. She also has issues with the rest of the universe. Dragon Ball Z, through the eyes of my cat-like OC. Look out Earth, Maris is coming this way! Rated for violence, obviously. (Ok, not my best summary. The story's better, I promise.) (Formerly Maris's Diary)
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: Ok, I've been working on this for 3 years now, and finally, here it is! [cue fanfare] A few points. In this fic, Vegeta was married a long time ago, but his wife Caterinelle [A member of an alien race I invented, the Pantherlins are a catlike species whose ears, while in the same place as a human's, are pointy, and they are cat-like in their teeth, movements, and attitude.] was killed by Frieza [raise your hand if you're surprised. Watch the episodes with him, you won't be any more.], but she left Vegeta with their 1 year old daughter. This is her story. Enjoy, and please be nice and keep all flames constructive!)_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Watch any episode of Dragon Ball Z with Vegeta. Do you see a girl with pointy ears and cat-ike teeth? No? Proof I own nothing. When I do, I'll redo the series with her in it.**_

Dear Journal

Nappa gave me this book, and said this may come in handy in the future when I visit my future therapist (Should I be worried?), so here goes.

I am Maris. I'm ten years old, and I'm a half Saiyen half Pantherlin. My mother was the Princess of the Pantherlins, but they were destroyed, as was she. My father, who, thank the gods, is still alive, was prince of the Saiyen race, before their planet was destroyed. There are four purebloods left. I mean, three. I don't know, does that make me a princess, or maybe a dutchess? One sec... Oh. Daddy says it doesn't make me anything, I'm just a half-breed. I hate that term, half-breed. I may be two different species, but come on, that term is just offensive! Not that he cares. Daddy never does.

I guess this is as good a place as ever to go over my dad issues. To be perfectly honest, I love my dad with all my heart, but I sometimes think he deosn't even like me. My opinion is he's mad at me, because my mother was murdered, but I was allowed to live. He probably wishes Mom had lived, and I had died. He's never said it aloud, but he makes me feel that way sometimes. Hey, I said I had dad issues. But I still love Daddy, and I'm sure deep (DEEP) down, he loves me too. I hope.

Now that that's out of the way, on to what's going on now. One of the last Saiyens, a weak show-off named Rates, was killed by a Saiyen we only recently realized was alive (So, first there were three, then there were four, now there's three again. Crazy, right?), and he died but is coming back to life, so I don't count him as dead. We're gonna go get the magic, uh, whatever they were called, that can grant any wish (thus bringing that dead Saiyen back to life), and wish for immortality and eternal youth. I'm gonna wish to age normally until I turn 21, then stop. Call me crazy, but I don't want to be ten forever. Oops! Daddy's telling be to hurry up and get in my pod and go into hibernation, so I'd better wrap it up. It'll take a year to get to, uh, Earth, I think (?), but we'll probably get up and stretch our legs in 6 months, so I'll write then, maybe. Yikes, he looks mad! Gotta go!

(AN: Tada! What do you think? I know it's short, but more will come soon. Please review! The more you review, the faster I update.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Maris. I own her mom. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. (insert sad music and chocolate. I want to own it so bad so I can make Maris a real part of the show! Oh well, that's what this site is for, right?)

Dear Journal

Ok, six months later, I'm awake, and we just destroyed a planet. Long story short, it was inhabitable, but we couldn't sell it because it was a dump, so Daddy blew it up. Anyhow, that's not important. I wanted to write more about me so I can look back and comment on how much or how little I've changed. Ok, so I went over my dad issues, my heritage, and what's going on in my life right now, so, what next?

I guess I'll tell you how I look. I have black hair to my waist, but I always put it in pigtails 'cause I think it maks me look cute. My eys are black, my ears ar pointed, and I have fangs, like a cat. I think that's really cool, 'cause I love cats. Must be a species thing, since Pantherlins and cats are similar. I'm tall for my age, and really muscular since I train all the time. Nappa says I'm adorable. Daddy says he doesn't care. Shocker.

I like cats, training, blowing stuff up, and trying to impress my dad. I hate unfair things, stupidity, and always feeling like I _have to _impress my dad.

There isn't really much to tell about my past. My dad's planet blew up when _he_ was a kid, and Mom's blew up when I was a baby. So did Mom. But I never EVER talk about it in front of Dad. He goes a little nutty. Oh crap, he read this over my shoulder! Oh, he looks mad! Um, I going to my pod... Ok, I'm safe. Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, Mom. We don't talk about her. Ever. Moving on.

So, we're going to Earth. Never been, too boring. Then again, maybe it would've been good as a vacation spot. Oh well, can't be better than Namek. Best. Get-away-from-Daddy spot. Ever. Plus, the Namekians are SO nice. They totally understand my dad issues, and they're always there when I want to talk. Greatest friends in the universe! Oops, off topic. Right, Earth. Quiet. Was boring before, uh... Kaka... Karrot... Whatever his name is, got there and killed Rates. I never liked Rates. He was weaker than me, and I'm ten! But in his mind, he was the greatest thing since space travel. What a wannabe! Plus, he was a jerk, and he couldn't remember my name. I hated that! Even that moron NAPPA knows my name! I didn't mean that, about Nappa being an idiot. Don't go spreading that around. Oh, wait, you're a journal. I wonder what Ka-kake... whatever-his-name-is is like. Is he nice? A jerk like Rates? Arrogant but totally awesome like Daddy? I dunno, but it'll be fun to find out. And those magic thingamabobs sound cool. 21 forever, whoo! Or maybe I'll wish to be able to impress my dad. 'Cause I am having _no_ luck so far. Well, 5,489,721st time's the charm, I hope. Oh, Daddy says it's time to go. Back into hibernation. I'll write soon, if I can. Maris, out.

(AN: Ok, I promise, next time there will actually be action. I just wanted to go over a few more things about Maris's personality first. More coming very soon, promise!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I do own Maris and the Pantherlins.**_

Dear Journal

My dad is a complete and utter jerk. Ok, let me tell you what happened. We landed on Earth, and instead of Goku (That other Saiyen. His name used to be Kakarot, but he's Goku now.), we found his son, Gohan, a Namekian called Piccolo (Who was a super cool warrior-class Namekian), and a short bald guy called Krillin. We were going to use the Saibamen to beat the location of the Dragon Balls out of them, but three more Earthlings showed up. One had three eyes (How cool is that?!), on had all these awesome scars on his face, and one was this cute, tiny guy that looked like a sweet little mime. I found out later they were called Tien (three eyes), Yamcha (Scarface), and Chiaotzu (adorable little mime). Then the drama started.

You see, I know how much Daddy loves sport, so I pointed out there were the same number of Saibamen as Earthlings. His reply, and I quote, was a sarcasm soaked, "Congratulations Maris. You've learned to count to six. I'm so proud."

Needless to say, I snapped back and, even though I was his enemy, Krillin backed me up. All of them did, actually. Turns out, even if I was their enemy, they couldn't watch a little girl be bullied. Then, of course, me and Daddy got into a fight, and he had the _nerve_ to slap me! In front of our opponents and everything! The Earthlings shouted at him on my behalf (What great guys!), and that encouraged me to give Daddy what's been coming to him for 11 years. I'm pretty proud of this outburst, so I'll put it here. "That's IT! I have put up with your insults, and your anger management issues, and constant abuse, but no more! You can't treat me this way! Even our _enemies_ think you're in the wrong! So forget you! I'm going home!"

He yelled at me back of course, saying I was being a disobediant brat, and I couldn't leave, and when I ignored him and started to leave anyway, he BLEW UP MY FREAKING SHIP! I mean, who does that?! So I snapped at him to leave me alone, and flew a safe distance away, but close enough to watch the fight. Go Earthlings! The first death is a Saibaman, at Tien's hand. Then, Yamcha takes on one. It looked for a sec like he kicked its green butt, but then it grabbed him and self destructed. I felt bad for that poor guy. Then, Krillin got really ticked off, and used a cool energy blast to destroy all but one of the Saibamen, and the last one was destroyed by Piccolo (He's awesome!). Then, Nappa joined the fight. First he took off Tien's arm (I felt for him.), then Chiaotzu latched on to Nappa and self-destructed, trying to do the same to Nappa as the Saibaman did to Yamcha. Unfortunatley, it didn't do much. Then, Tien used up the last of his energy trying to avenge his friend's death, but ended up collapsing, dead himself, and Nappa recieved minimum damage. Talk about your tear-jerker! Of course, Daddy says Saiyens don't cry, so I didn't, but I was sad. Then the remaining three tried to take on Nappa, but Gohan's, like, half my age, and he got scared and hid. I can't say I blame him. If I were a five year old fighting a guy who'd killed three of my friends and was going to destroy my planet, I'm sure I'd be scared too. Of course, I don't really have a home planet, so I can't say with _absolute_ certainty I'd be the same, but that's beside the point.

Anyway, the fight continued, and Nappa was going to blast Gohan, but Piccolo stepped in and took the blast instead, giving his life to save Gohan. Talk about a great guy! This is why I love Namekians. Then (Cue the fanfare), Goku arrived! First, he healed up his son and buddy (Wish _my_ dad cared that much!), then he totally kicked Nappa's butt, paralyzing him. Then, of course, Daddy distroyed him since, in his mind, he was now useless. Then, the TOTALLY EPIC fight between Daddy and Goku began! Both of them took tons of damage, and Gohan, Krillin, and some fat, cowardly guy helped. Wimpy even managed to cut off Daddy's tail, and boy was he mad! And Gohan turned into a Great Ape and did major damage, before Daddy chopped off his tail so he turned back. The funny thing is, Gohan fell right on top of Daddy mid-transformation, so Daddy still had a giant monkey on top of him for a minute. All in all, Daddy got his butt kicked, but was allowed to live and run away with his now-nonexistant tail between his legs.

Now the hard part. Since my ship's destroyed, I'm stuck. I hate to admit it, I was terrified! So, I did the only logical thing. I went up to the guys who had every right to be ticked off at me because my dad had beat them up and had their friends killed. So, I did the only thing I knew how. I tore up my jacket for bandages, apologized for my father's actions, and purred. Purring is a way to reassure and show trust and honesty for us Pantherlins. Turns out, they're greater guys than I thought! They don't blame me at all, and Goku said he and his wife would look after me until I could find a way home! How nice is that?! So, now I'm on a plane with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Goku's wife Chi Chi (who has agreed with her husband and decided to look after me), his teacher Master Roshi (who is very nice and says to just ask if I need anything), Bulma (she was nervous with me at first, but she's cool, and asks me to call her Auntie Bulma. I like her, and envy any kids she may have in the future, 'cause they'll have a great mom.), a cool talking cat named Korin, and Yajirobe, the guy who cut off Daddy's tail, and doesn't believe I'm related to him. So, I'll be living on Earth now. Maybe this was for the best, especially since we're gonna find a spaceship and go to Namek. I guess after Namek I could go home, but I think I may like it here better. I'll have to think about that. Well, that's all for now. I'm really tired.

(AN: See! I told you there would be more action. I changed the title, because I think this will be the last chapter I do as a journal entry. Now, it'll all just be Maris's point of view. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything except Maris and the Pantherlins.**_

I'm in the waiting room of the hospital while everyone's visiting Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. I hung back, unnoticed, because I still feel awkward around them. I mean, we were enemies! And my dad really hurt them. I just feel so bad! Suddenly, Auntie Bulma sticks her head out and looks around. "Maris, there you are!" She comes over to me. "Come on, let's go see everyone."

I shake my head. "You go on. I'll wait."

Auntie Bulma sits next to me. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Come on, spill."

I sigh. "I guess it's just kinda weird how one minute I'm at Daddy's side, trying to think of ways I can torment the Earthlings so I can impress him, the next I've been taken in by his enemy! Besides, I hardly deserve their kindness, or yours! I mean, I was friends with the guy who killed your friends, and my dad hurt the survivors! How could someone like me, a half-breed daughter of a murderer, possible have a place among such good, kind people?"

Auntie Bulma lets me get my feelings out, then wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Maris, would you say you're anything like your dad?"

"No, not really. I usually don't attack anyone I know is weaker than me unless they attack me first, and I care more if things are fair than he does. Plus, I would never kill my friends. Never ever _ever_. And he has _no_ sense of humor. I for one thought waxing Nappa's head in his sleep was hysterical! He grounded me."

Auntie Bulma grins. "That's why he's bald?" When I nod, she laughs. "That is funny!"

"I know! Daddy's just an ol' stick in the mud."

She laughs, then gets serious. "So you're nothing like your dad. So don't blame yourself for what he's done! It isn't your fault. We all know that. To us, you're just a kid who needs our help, not the daughter of our enemy."

I think about it a moment, then smile. "Thanks, Auntie Bulma." I stand up. "You're sure none of the others are mad at me about Daddy?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry, everyone already likes you."

I follow her into the room where everyone is talking. When I enter, Gohan calls, "Hey, Maris. You can come sit with me and Mom if you like."

I walk over and sit on the edge of his bed. I suddenly notice everyone looking at me. "Oh boy, what'd I do now?"

"Nothing, Maris," Goku assures me. "I was just wondering... If you can find a away, will you go home?"

I consider it. "I doubt it. The boss will _not_ be happy I was gone so long, especially since this trip was unauthorized, and Daddy won't be happy to see me. I may travel or something. I don't know. But I don't think I'm ever going back."

Chi Chi looks at me. "What about your mother? Won't she be worried?"

"My mom died when I was a baby. I don't really remember her, excpet for how she smelled. Pantherlins can recognize anyone, even if they only met them once, by their unique scent. It's one of the first things we notice about people." I shrug. "I don't really have anyone who cares about me now that Nappa's dead. And he _barely_ cared." I shiver. I hate this feeling of being so alone in a huge, terrifying universe.

Goku seems to notice. "I'm sure your dad'll miss you once you're not around. He just doesn't realize how much he likes having you around."

I scoff. "Please, if he cared, he wouldn't have stranded me here." I sigh. "I'm loyal to him, and I love him, but he's never cared. He's done nothing but insult and abuse me."

Master Roshi looks grim. "It's a shame. That man has a strong, wonderful daughter, and he doesn't even appreciate her. It's not right."

I shrug. "It's no big deal. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again."

Goku still seems determined to cheer me up. "Well, you have us now, and while you were outside, our friend Mr. Popo gave us a ship that can get us to Namek! Soon all our friends'll be back! You'll have tons of friends!"

I smile, then frown. "But... will they..."

Krillin cuts me off. "Yamcha and Tien are great guys. Even if they're a little worried about your dad at first, they'll be nice to you, and it won't take them long to get over who your dad is."

"I still don't think you're related to him," Yajirobe insists. "You're all nice, not scary at all like that alien was."

"I take after my mom." I look around. "Who all's going to Namek."

"It's me, Krillin, and Bulma," Gohan tells me. I can tell Chi Chi isn't happy her son's going, but she doesn't comment.

I look at them. "Can I come? I want to help, and I know the Namekians. Having someone who knows the locals and their way around could be useful, right?"

"Of course you can come," Krillin says. "We'd be happy to have you come!"

I smile. I like these people, I really do. And we're going to Namek! I'm so excited! I'm sure everything will work out now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** It's a sad fact of life, I do not, nor will I ever, own DBZ.**_

It's here! It's finally here! WE'RE GOING TO NAMEK! Today! I'm _so_ excited! I dress in this super cool outfit Auntie Bulma bought me, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a black jacket, and black boots. Black is my favorite color, if you couldn't tell. Especially with a bright pink. But that's beside the point. _We're going Namek_! I can't wait to get there and see everyone! I bet Nail will be happy to see me. He's my Warrior Class best friend ever! I wonder how he's been. And our ship is so awesome! It got to Jupiter in, like, 10 seconds, and it'll only take 4 months to get to Namek! Oh, we're here. I look over at Gohan in the seat next to me. I fight to keep from laughing again at that ridiculous new haircut and the nerd suit he's wearing. This is why I don't let Chi Chi dress me, even though I'm staying with her. We hop out of the car and meet up with Krillin, who's in his usual clothes except his baseball cap, and Bulma, with her spacesuit and new haircut. It's really cool. And the spaceship, as well as working awesome, looks incredible! Far more stylish than those dingy pod the boss makes us use.

Once we're all loaded up, Auntie Bulma and I strap into our chairs, but apparently the boys had a bit of trouble realizing that you're supposed to strap in _before_ takeoff, not during. After we're in space and on our way, Auntie Bulma and I go to change. I change into pj's, also bought by Auntie Bulma, which consist of a big, neon pink t-shirt and loose black pants. I'm gonna spend most of my time asleep or doing image training with Gohan and Krillin. I really want Krillin to teach me this move he uses where he uses his energy to create a disk to throw at his opponents. It's so cool! I wanna be able to do that! Unfortunately, other than that the trip itself is gonna be a total snooze fest. I can't wait until we actually get there and I can introduce my new friends to my old friends. It's gonna be an epic get-together, and I'm sure once they hear the reasoning behind our request, the Elders will gladly give an old friend those Dragon Balls. The trip may be boring, but the stay will be tons of fun! For now, I need a catnap.

(AN: I know, it's short, but I wanted to have the beginning of the journey without boring you with details of the trip. I'll update soon, I promise, and the next chapter will be much longer and more fun.)


End file.
